Jeu de mains, jeu de vilains
by princessecaca
Summary: Antoine Daniel apprécie rester seul dans sa chambre. Pourtant, un après-midi, Mathieu Sommet vient lui rendre une visite un peu spéciale. OS


Bon, je reviens avec un très court OS pour vous faire patienter avant le premier chapitre de **Seconde Chance**.

**Disclaimer** : Ni Mathieu Sommet ni Antoine Daniel ne m'appartient, c'est assez dommage d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>J'étais dans ma chambre. Comme tous les jours, je ne la quitte pas, j'ai une sorte de phobie du monde extérieur et puis mon ordinateur est tellement plus intéressant que la réalité. Oui, je préfère me noyer dans les tréfonds d'internet plutôt que de sortir rencontrer des personnes, parler avec eux, faire du shopping ou encore aller au cinéma. D'ailleurs, ça sert à quoi d'y aller et payer dix euros pour être dans une salle avec des personnes casse-couilles et assis sur des sièges inconfortables alors qu'on peut être tranquille chez soi à mater le même film gratuitement en étant allonger dans son lit ? Bref, je divague (je vous entends derrière votre écran ! Vous avez dit « vague ») revenons à mon histoire. Alors que je m'apprêtais à une fois de plus passer ma journée à geeker sur mon ordi, je l'ai vu. Oui ! Il était entré chez moi, je ne sais comment, sûrement pour me voler mon secret. De toute façon, il faut l'admettre, c'est moi le meilleur, je suis plus beau que lui et j'ai franchement plus de charisme que lui. Au moment où j'allais mettre mon casque sur mes oreilles, je l'ai entendu monter les escaliers. Mais je m'en foutais, j'avais une partie à jouer. C'est là qu'il a tourné la poignet.<p>

- Antoine ? m'a-t-il dit, en me faisant sursauter

- Tu m'as fait peur, connard ! Lui retorqu'ai-je. Pour qu'il se prenait, à venir troubler mon moment privilégié avec mon ordi, celui-là ?

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles connard. A-t-il répondu avec un sourire et un regard plein de sous-entendus. Putain, ça y est, je flippais ma race, qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ? Est-ce que je devais appeler ma mère ? La police ? Les tortues ninjas ?

- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? Répondis-je sèchement. Je savais très bien de qu'il s'agissait, j'étais d'ailleurs moi-même très fan de ses vidéos. Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai chanté avec lui les chansons de Maître Panda ? Il n'empêche qu'il restait pour moi un adversaire. Un adversaire à éliminer. Comment ? Vous allez me demander, eh bien non, je vais pas le tuer car ceci m'enverrait directement en prison, ce qui veut dire vivre sans ordi et pire, avec d'autres personnes. Non, non, il faut que j'arrive à me débarrasser virtuellement de lui.

- Je suis Mathieu Sommet. Je fais la célèbre émission SLG. Je viens pour te parler d'une chose importante.

- Quoi ? Ai-je demandé, perdant ma patience. Le temps que je passe à parler avec lui, c'est du temps que je perds sur internet.

- Nous sommes envahi par les quenouilles venues d'un monde extérieur.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule, enfoiré. Dis-je en me rasseyant sur ma chaise, c'était décidé, j'allai jouer cette partie, que ce type soit là ou non.

J'avais enfin lancé le jeu, Mathieu était toujours dans ma chambre, il s'était même assis sur mon lit. Je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Tout en jouant, je proférais des « connard ! », « enculé ! » , « suce ma bite ! » à mes adversaires, ce qui est, je l'admets, bien con parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas m'entendre. C'est alors que Mathieu s'est levé, s'est approchait de moi et a commencé à me caresser les cheveux.

- Casse-toi ! Lui dis-je en le poussant. Ce qui était inefficace car il continuer à me tripoter la chevelure. J'avais décidé d'en faire abstraction et de continuer mon jeu. Internet, c'est sacré les mecs quand même faut pas déconner. J'aurais dû me faire plus insistant, car maintenant voilà qu'il me léchait la joue. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, tout ça allait bien trop vite. Alors j'ai enlevé mon casque. Il m'agrippa le bras tout en m'entrainant sur le lit. J'étais totalement désemparé, qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver cette fois encore ? Je n'osais plus rien dire ou faire, peut-être que le sort qu'il me réservé serait pire si j'agissais. Donc je me contentais d'être allongé, dans mon propre lit avec un quasi-inconnu qui m'agressait littéralement. C'est alors qu'il a retiré son t-shirt, je pouvais voir son torse parfait, ses tablettes de chocolat… magnifique ! Moi, j'ai pas la chance d'un avoir, j'ai un peu de gras du bide. La vue de son corps provoquait en moi un certain complexe. Puis, avant que je réalise ce qu'il m'arrivait, il m'enleva ma chemise, et quand je dis enlevé, il me l'a carrément arraché, avec ses dents !

Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis complétement perdu, je voudrais échapper à mon destin, en même temps, tout ceci était franchement plaisant. J'attendais donc de savoir quelle serait la prochaine étape. Et il s'est approché de moi, tout en me tripotant les cheveux (qu'est-ce que les gens ont avec mes putains de cheveux ?!). Au fil du temps, la situation devenait de plus en plus glauque mais aussi de plus en plus excitante. Je n'osais plus bougeait, je ne sais comment, on était tous les deux en slip et je ne pouvais fixer mon regard ailleurs que sur son entrejambes. Puis, il s'est levé et a déclaré d'une voix ferme :

- T'inquiète pas, je sais comment te faire plaisir. Et il est descendu chercher quelque chose dans le grenier. J'avais un peu peur, je me disais qu'il cherchait des accessoires pour pouvoir me torturer comme il le voulait. Ensuite, il est revenu, une grosse boite devant lui. Il la ouverte, s'est assis en face de moi et a installé le plateau du Scrabble entre nous.

- Comment tu as su que c'était mon jeu préféré ? Lui ai-je demandé

- Rien de tel qu'un jeu société en slip !

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis.<p>

Je vous avoue qu'aillant pas mal de travail en ce moment, le chapitre de **Seconde Chance** mettra du temps à arriver. Sinon, je vous aime tous.


End file.
